


Destroy the Transphobes

by CalistaWon



Series: Can't Be Herself When She's Somebody Else [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Group chat, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Wilbur Soot, Texting, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), lesbianinnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalistaWon/pseuds/CalistaWon
Summary: Moments from the group chat created in the fic “Can’t Be Herself When She’s Somebody Else” that several DreamSMP members are a part of in order to… destroy transphobes.+ a Dream and Sapnap POV of Chapter 8
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Can't Be Herself When She's Somebody Else [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165433
Comments: 39
Kudos: 640
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after “Can’t Be Herself When She’s Somebody Else” so definitely read that first or this won’t make any sense!
> 
> This is written as if you are reading it from Wilbur’s phone (I had to choose somebody, for formatting purposes, and Wilbur seemed right). This means that timestamps for when messages are sent are all in GMT. I didn’t give exact dates for this (just the day of the week) but it is a linear timeline. 
> 
> I wanted to give a little glimpse into the group chat mentioned in chapter 8 of "Can't be Herself" so here's a little collection of "best moments". I hope you like it!
> 
> -Cal
> 
> Lots of mentions of transphobia (none of it is explicitly described, though).

**MONDAY**

_Technoblade added Wilbur Soot to_ **_Destroy the Transphobes_ **

**Wilbur Soot - 18:34  
** Hey everyone. I wanted to apologize again for everything that happened with Clem.

**Quackity - 18:36  
** It’s okay

**Quackity - 18:36  
** It was a misunderstanding

**Wilbur Soot - 18:36  
** Thanks Quackity.

**Quackity - 18:37  
** But you’re on thin fucking ice.

**THURSDAY**

**Technoblade - 20:42  
** Heads up

**Wilbur Soot - 20:42  
** Huh?

**Tubbo_ - 20:42  
** Is this a threat?

**Sapnap - 20:42  
**?

**Technoblade - 20:42  
** Philza’s on a blocking spree again. 

**Philza - 20:43  
** The fuckers deserve it

**Dream - 20:43  
** Send me the list?

**Philza - 20:43  
** Of course

**Wilbur Soot - 20:43  
** You could always make Phil a mod…

**Dream - 20:44  
** He’s already a mod for all of you

**Dream - 20:44  
** And he’d end up having to mod for george too since i’ve also been blocking everyone phil blocks for george

**Dream - 20:44  
** And Bad too actually

**Dream - 20:44  
** No need to give Phil more work

**Philza - 20:44  
** I’d be willing

**Technoblade - 20:45  
** Of course you would

**Wilbur Soot - 20:45  
** Dadza

**Karl Jacobs - 23:18  
** Do you think Clem has noticed that Phil has been consistently blocking tons of people for her every day?

**Tubbo_ - 23:57  
** No

**FRIDAY**

**Sapnap** **\- 2:13  
** WOOOOOOOOOO

**Sapnap** **\- 2:13  
** Get ‘em Karl!!!

**Eret - 2:13  
** That was very cathartic to watch

**Dream - 2:13  
** Damn Karl…

**Karl Jacobs - 2:13  
** Thank you :) 

**Karl Jacobs - 2:13  
** I was very mad

**Wilbur Soot - 2:14  
** Well fuck

**Wilbur Soot - 2:14  
** I forgot to turn my sounds off. Good morning

**Wilbur Soot - 2:14  
** What happened?

**Sapnap - 2:14  
** Somebody was talking shit about Clem in Karl’s chat

**Sapnap - 2:15  
** _(Video Attachment: From YouTube: Karl Jacobs Yells at Transphobe - 5:16min)_

**Wilbur Soot - 2:15  
** Wow clip channels are fast as fuck

**Wilbur Soot - 2:21  
** Wow you’re right Eret

**TUESDAY**

**Technoblade - 3:02  
** Will one of you be my alibi?

**Tubbo_ - 3:22  
** yes 

**Philza - 3:22  
** Murder is wrong no matter how shitty the person may be.

**Technoblade - 3:22  
** Fuck you, old man

**Technoblade - 3:22  
** Thank you Tubbo

**Philza - 3:22  
** Why are you awake right now Tubbo?

**Tubbo_ - 3:22  
** Sleep is for the weak

**Sapnap - 3:27  
** I might need an alibi too

**Philza - 3:28  
** Jesus christ

**WEDNESDAY**

_Tubbo_ added Ranboo to_ **_Destroy the Transphobes_ **

**Karl Jacobs - 23:37  
** Oh! Welcome Ranboo

**Ranboo - 23:37  
** Thank you Karl

**Dream - 23:38  
** You’re trending on Twitter

**Ranboo - 23:39  
** Yeah

**Ranboo - 23:39  
** Idk why

**Tubbo_ - 23:40  
** You defended clem?? 

**Ranboo - 23:40  
** Well yeah

**Ranboo - 23:40  
** But she’s my friend

**Ranboo - 23:40  
** Is defending one of my friends really trend-worthy?

**Ranboo - 23:40  
** Did people think I /wouldn’t/ yell at bigots or something??

**Ranboo - 23:40  
** Wtf 

**Tubbo_ - 23:41  
** I knew ading you was a good idea

**Eret - 23:42  
** Well said Ranboo

**FRIDAY**

_Dream added GeorgeNotFound to_ **_Destroy the Transphobes_ **

_GeorgeNotFound changed their name to George_

**George - 19:15  
** What is this?

**George - 19:15  
** Wait is this the group chat Clementine keeps asking to be added to?

**Dream - 19:15  
** Yes

**Wilbur Soot - 19:15  
** Yes.

**Technoblade - 19:15  
** Don’t add her

**George - 19:16  
** …

**George - 19:16  
** Why not?

**Philza - 19:16  
** Don’t worry. It’s a running joke

**George - 19:16  
** Oh

**George - 19:16  
** Haha

**Quackity - 19:18  
** GEORGENOTFOUND

**Quackity - 19:18  
** Are you ready to incinerate transphobes??????

**George - 19:18  
** Hello quackity

**George - 19:18  
** I already have been?

**George - 19:18  
** I did tonight?

**Sapnap - 19:19  
** Wait what did I miss?

**Dream - 19:19  
** _(Video Attachment: From YouTube: George Calling a Transphobe Unworthy - 2:36min)_

**Wilbur Soot - 19:19  
** Unworthy of what?

**Dream - 19:19  
** Watch the video

**Wilbur Soot - 19:22  
** oh my god

**Quackity - 19:22  
** UNWORTHY OF EXISTING

**Quackity - 19:22  
** Ahahahaha

**Quackity - 19:22  
** GEoRge

**George - 19:22  
** what?

**George - 19:22  
** It’s true???

**SATURDAY**

_Tubbo_ added ClemInnit to_ **_Destroy the Transphobes_ **

**Wilbur Soot - 13:06  
** tUbBO 

**Wilbur Soot - 13:06  
** The betrayal…

**ClemInnit - 13:06  
** HELLO BOYS

**ClemInnit - 13:06  
** fuck you wilbur

**ClemInnit - 13:06  
** YOUR QUEEN HAS ARRIVED

_Tubbo_ removed ClemInnit from_ **_Destroy the Transphobes_ **

**Tubbo_ - 13:10  
** I’m so srory she tole my phne

**Tubbo_ - 13:10  
** She stole my phone i mean

**Wilbur Soot - 13:10  
** What??? 

**Philza - 13:10  
** Are you two together right now?

**Tubbo_ - 13:12  
** Yes?

**Technoblade - 13:12  
** Oh god

**Ranboo - 13:12  
** They told us they were meeting up though

**Sapnap - 13:13  
** Wait really?

**Dream - 13:13  
** They did?

**Ranboo - 13:13  
** They’ve been talking about it for weeks

**Karl Jacobs - 13:13  
** Seriously?

**Ranboo - 13:13  
** seriously 

**Eret - 13:24  
** So I guess i wasn’t the only one who thought it was just a two week long bit?

**Ranboo - 13:25  
** *sigh*

**SUNDAY**

**Tubbo_ - 15:46  
** Woah

**Dream - 16:11  
** Tubbo?

**Tubbo_ - 16:14  
** I have neverer felt so high

**Philza - 16:14  
** What? 

**Wilbur Soot - 16:14  
** What!

**Technoblade - 16:14  
** …

**Karl Jacobs - 16:14  
** Tubbo?

**Eret - 16:14  
** Is everything okay?

**Philza - 16:15  
** Tubbo?

**Philza - 16:16  
** Tubbo are you safe right now?

**Philza - 16:17  
** Tubbo?

**Tubbo_ - 16:17  
** Sorry

**Tubbo_ - 16:17  
** High on adreline

**Tubbo_ - 16:17  
** ad

**Tubbo_ - 16:17  
** ader

**Tubbo_ - 16:17  
** adrenalin e 

**Tubbo_ - 16:18  
** My autocorrect is not good

**Ranboo - 16:18  
** You doing okay, man?

**Philza - 16:18  
** Tubbo are you alright?

**Philza - 16:18  
** And is Clem okay?

**Tubbo_ - 16:18  
** We r ok

**Tubbo_ - 16:18  
** Someone was phobic irl

**Eret - 16:18  
** Tell Clem she can call me if she needs to

**Eret - 16:18  
** You too Tubbo

**Tubbo_ - 16:19  
** It’s okay

**Tubbo_ - 16:19  
** She is not bothered

**Tubbo_ - 16:19  
** She thought it was funny

**Wilbur Soot - 16:19  
** She what?

**Wilbur Soot - 16:19  
** Why?

**Quackity - 16:19  
** Hello everyone

**Quackity - 16:19  
** Why is Tubbo trending on Twitter?

**Technoblade - 16:19  
** Tubbo’s trending?

**Tubbo_ - 16:20  
** _(Image Attachment: From Twitter)_

> **ClemInnit** | @cleminnit
> 
> @TubboLive almost threw hands with a transphobic man 10x his size for me today

**Tubbo_ - 16:20  
** _(Image Attachment: From Twitter)_

> **ClemInnit** | @cleminnit
> 
> Tubbo: I will destroy him
> 
> Me: no you won’t
> 
> Tubbo: yes I will
> 
> Him: is 6’7”, has an 8pack 

**Ranboo - 16:20  
** _(Image Attachment: From Twitter)_

> **karl :) |** @KarlJacobs_ _responding to_ @cleminnit
> 
> @TubboLive is a knight in shining armor

> **ClemInnit** | @cleminnit _responding to_ @KarlJacobs_
> 
> I could have taken the man for I am a big woman. Tubbo would have died. 

**Philza - 16:21  
** I’ll go grey early because of you lot I swear to god

**Wilbur Soot - 16:21  
** Is your hair not already grey?

**Philza - 16:21  
** Motherfucker


	2. Dream and Sapnap Yell at Wilbur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that the group chat would be the last thing in the series but… oops. I couldn’t help myself. MakingADifference commented asking for the irl scenes they talk about in the group chat (the clips) and maybe some of the other phone conversations and my mind decided I should definitely do that… 
> 
> This is the phone call from Chapter 8 of “Can’t Be Herself When She’s Somebody Else” that you only see Wilbur’s side of in the main story. I thought I would write a Dream and Sapnap POV so you could get the full conversation. 
> 
> This won’t make sense unless you’ve read Chapter 8 of “Can’t Be Herself When She’s Somebody Else”!!
> 
> -Cal
> 
> Warnings: mentions of transphobia

A knock on his bedroom door is what wakes Dream up. He groans, looking over to his digital clock. It’s nearly ten in the morning. 

“Dream?” the man in question looks up as Sapnap peaks into his room. Sapnap looks worried. And angry. Shoot, did Dream remember to take out the trash last night? 

“Yeah?”

Sapnap holds up his phone, “Did you see the group chat?”

“No? Did George say something stupid?” Dream reaches for his phone.

“Not that group chat,” Sapnap says seriously, stepping further into the room. Dream raises an eyebrow at him, growing concerned. He opens his phone to find several messages from both Tubbo and Phil on the Destroy the Transphobes group chat.  _ Oh shit, _ Dream bolts upright in bed, _ did something happen? Is Clementine alright?  _

Dream opens the messages and begins to read through them while Sapnap comes over and sits in Dream’s office chair. The more Dream reads, the angrier he gets. 

Wilbur. How could  _ Wilbur  _ be such an asshole? Fuck. 

“We’re gonna call him, right?” Sapnap asks. “Even though the others already have?”

“Fuck yes we are, and when we’re done, he’s never going to be allowed on the smp again.”

Wilbur picks up on the second ring, “Hello? Is this about-”

“You know damn well what it’s about,” Sapnap growls. 

“Sapnap-”

“Shut the fuck up, Wilbur,” Dream snaps. They’re on speakerphone so Wilbur can more easily hear how angry  _ both  _ of them are. “How dare you? How dare you act like a friend? Like a brother?! Only to turn your back on someone the  _ second  _ you find out they’re, what?  _ Different? _ ”

“No- listen!” Wilbur’s voice is pained but Dream doesn’t care. Fuck him. 

“No, you listen to us!” Sapnap shouts. “Being transphobic is shit to begin with but then yelling at  _ Clementine _ ? She’s been your friend for so fucking long-”

“Just hold on-”

“-but you can’t get past your stupid opinions and- and  _ bigotry _ ?” Sapnap is breathing hard. At some point, he’s risen to his feet and has started pacing back and forth. 

“Please, let me ex-”

It’s Dream’s turn to cut Wilbur off. “You think you can talk your way out of this?” he yells. He takes a breath, then continues, not quite yelling. He sounds dangerous. “You know, Wilbur, I never would have guessed that  _ you  _ would turn out to be transphobic.”

“Wait, no I-”

“I’m actually kind of mad at myself.” 

“Please-”

Dream’s voice raises. “I mean, how did we let such a  _ dick-”  _

“But I-”

“-get so close and friendly with us?” he finishes loudly. He  _ is  _ angry. Wilbur had somehow managed to fly under the radar. Had somehow managed to become their friend. Had somehow managed to become Clem’s friend. 

Sapnap grabs the phone from Dream’s hand. “After this phone call, we are  _ never  _ talking to you again!” he shouts directly into the microphone.

“And don’t even think about ever talking to Clementine again!” Dream adds. “If you try contacting her I swear to god I will  _ destroy  _ you. In fact, say goodbye to your entire fucking career you motherfucker!”

They both fall silent, heaving deep breaths and trying to calm themselves down even a little bit. 

And then the weirdest fucking thing happens. 

“Um… Dream?”  _ Clementine  _ asks. What the  _ fuck _ ? 

“Wait- Clementine?” Sapnap stares at the phone in shock.

“Yes?” Clementine responds.  _ From Wilbur’s phone _ . “What are you two doing?”

Wilbur is with Clementine. _ Wilbur is with Clementine _ ! 

Heart pounding, worry rising up in him, Dream asks, “Clem, are you safe?”

“Yes? Guys seriously, what’s going on?” Dream would like to know what’s going on, too, to be honest.

“We just saw the group chat,” Sapnap tentatively explains. “Tubbo and Phil explained what Wilbur did.”

“We got pissed,” Dream adds.

“So… you called to yell at him?” Clem asks. Dream can sort of hear a smile in her voice. 

“Yes,” Dream says at the same time that Sapnap says, “Exactly!”

“Oh. That’s really nice of you, actually,” Clem tells them. “But everything’s okay. It was all a misunderstanding.”

What? A misunderstanding? Oh. If she’s with Wilbur, maybe he said something to her so she wouldn’t speak up about it. Maybe he  _ threatened  _ her or something. Clearly, none of them really know Wilbur. 

“Are you sure?” Dream asks. 

Clem laughs. Oh. That’s a good sign? “Yes, I’m sure.”

Huh. Dream’s still a little bit skeptical but Clem sounds sure of herself. Plus, Wilbur really doesn’t seem like the kind of person who would be transphobic. In fact, he  _ has  _ been pretty vocal about  _ supporting  _ the LGBTQ+ community so… 

“Well, uh,” Sapnap clears his throat, “I guess we should probably apologize to Wilbur.”

“Yeah, here,” Clem says, “I’ll put you on speakerphone.” 

They wait a moment for her to do it. “Wilbur?” Dream starts.

“Yes?”

“Sorry about that.”

“Yeah,” Sapnap bites his lip, “sorry bro.”

“No, no it’s alright,” Wilbur tells them. Seriously? They just spent a while  _ yelling  _ at him and not giving him any chances to explain himself. “I’m glad, actually, that you’d do that for Clementine. And you’re not the first, anyway. Techno, Phil, and Tubbo all had a go at me, too. It’s how I realized I’d completely misunderstood the situation. Eret almost shouted at me as well, until I explained.”

“So, uh, what  _ did  _ happen?” Sapnap asks.

Clem and Wilbur walk them through what happened. It’s one hell of a big misunderstanding, that’s for sure. 

“We’ll let the others know,” Dream offers. “Or Wilbur’s just going to get more angry calls.”

It’s just as they’re about to hang up that Clem abruptly shouts, “Wait, group chat? What group chat?”

Sapnap’s eyes go wide. He mouths ‘oh shit’ to Dream. Clearly, Sapnap hadn’t intended to let the existence of their secret group chat slip. Still, Dream can only laugh.

Cackling, he tells Clem, “It’s called ‘Destroy the Transphobes’,” and then he hangs up, still wheezing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for “Karl Jacobs Yells at A Transphobe” and “George Calling a Transphobe Unworthy”. I might also write “Tubbo Nearly Throwing Hands” if you guys want it? Let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Cal

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! As of right now, this is the final installment of the series! I won’t say that I’ll never write more for this but I also won’t promise that I will. Sorry! That being said, I do have some extra ideas that are canon to this fic so I made a list:
> 
> Clementine never gets added to “Destroy the Transphobes” seeing as it’s a running joke at this point BUT there is another version of the group chat (“Destroy More Transphobes”) that pretty much everybody on the DSMP is part of, including Clem. 
> 
> There’s also a group chat called “She/Her” that everybody on the smp who uses she/her pronouns is a part of. It’s a secret group chat so everybody who uses only he/him pronouns has no idea it even exists. “She/Her” is used for several reasons: just chatting with each other, makeup and fashion tips, and advice on how to deal with sexism (and related shittyness). They also have the occasional long debate or conversation about a random movie or TV show. The most recent one was about The Office (US) but the longest they've had was about Star Wars: A New Hope (don't ask why, even they aren't sure how they got onto that topic). 
> 
> Clementine ends up posting both TommyInnit-style and ItsEmmy-style videos on her YouTube channel. By this I mean she still does funny mod videos like she always did but she also posts content similar to what she did as ItsEmmy. 
> 
> She continues streaming her ItsEmmy Hardcore Minecraft series but on her ClemInnit Twitch. Philza still pops by to help or just to hang out. 
> 
> Clem’s friends from the prequel “I’ll Come Running When You Call Out my Name” are all really supportive when she comes out. Ollie comes out as nonbinary a few days after Clem’s coming out stream. 
> 
> While Clem likes dresses and skirts, she isn’t about to do a complete overhaul of her wardrobe when she still likes a lot of her clothing. A lot of the trousers have to go because they’re very masculine-cut but she just replaces them with more feminine-cut styles. Her t-shirts all stay (she’s attached to her signature red shirt, okay?) and same with most of her hoodies. 
> 
> The strawberry dress does happen at some point… 
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much for reading this series! I’m really glad people like it! 
> 
> Have a good day/night! 
> 
> -Cal


End file.
